


Goodnight My Love

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Love, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words he had ever said to her were in love and now these were hers. Fem!Bilbo/Thorin (spoilers for BOTFA but then again the book is seventy-five years old) This is Bella's reaction and mourning of the man that she loved. The king under the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight My Love

3rd person POV

She sat stunned in the halls of Erebor. The one man she had ever truly loved had been torn away from her. Dwalin and Balin knew to leave Bella alone. Dori sent her a cup of tea. Bombur tried making food to cheer her up but it was all for naught. She was still wearing the shirt made of mithril that he had given her. She had only changed her clothes finding his large fur and wrapping it around herself. Bella Baggins was mourning the man that she loved. Who in a fit of insanity told her to never come back to him. And now he was gone. She knew that sometime soon someone would come and get her to go to their burial. Thorin, Kili and Fili, the last of the long line of Durin. The mountain was going to be ruled by their lord in the blue mountains Dain Ironfoot.  She spent most nights crying in the bed that they would've shared. Clawing at the necklace he had clasped around her neck and trying to remember the last kiss he placed upon her lips. Then there was the knock on the door. 

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard the knock on the door. 

"Go away." I moaned tears still cascading down my red cheeks. 

"Lassie." I could hear Dwalin from behind the door. "It's time." I knew what he had meant. Their funeral was finally here. I sat up wiped my face dry and walked towards the door still wearing one of Thorin's large furs. I opened it. 

"I'm ready." I said and he took me by the arm. We went into the bellows of the mountain. When a dwarf died they were returned to their stone. This was where they belonged. I looked at them all one last time. Kili, the young at heart reckless prankster that had always been able to make her smile, Fili the king in training that even though he knew his duty made sure that everyone in the company including her was well cared for. And finally she was to the last tomb. Her king, her beloved Thorin, he was wearing his furs and his grandfather's crown. He looked like the true king he was even in death. I leaned down into the stone tomb and kissed his lips one last time. Dain asked if any of us had any last words and I did. I had a few words and a song, the remainders of the company's Dwarves knew what I wished to say. "I will never forget these three dwarves. The two young lads who cared the most for one another without thinking of themselves. Kili and Fili were taken from us far too quickly. But I will remember how much fun we had. How they sang about blunting my silverware in bag end and how they tried to make a joke of everything. And Thorin. I loved him and lost him far too quickly. All he wanted was to reclaim the kingdom that he knew from his childhood that he grew up in and the legacy his grandfather created and he barely got it. But there is one thing that I wish to do lastly to honor them in death as they were in life." I cleared my throat and began to hum.

* * *

 

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep_

_And caverns old_

_we must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long forgotten gold_

 

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The torches blazed with light._

* * *

 

The dwarves Nori,Ori,Dori,Dwalin,Balin,Bifur,Bofur,Bombur, Oin and Gloin sang with me and embraced me as we finished. Tears were falling from my face and I knew I would have to return to Bag End. I couldn't stay here any longer. So Balin found me a pony and I was saddling up.

"If you ever want to come and visit us lassie all you do i show up." He said and I smiled. 

"I might one day but for now I can't thank you Balin." I replied and began to shrug off Thorin's coat.

"Keep it, he would've wanted you to have it." I nodded and rode off returning to Bag End. The Sackville-baggins' thought I was dead and were trying to sell my stuff but I got it back eventually. I was home. 

* * *

*Ten Years later*

I was sitting in my study still thinking about him all these years.

"Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella!" I heard Frodo and turned around to see him wearing Thorin's huge coat. He must off found it hanging up.

"Where did you find this my lad?" I asked laughing it was funny how large it was on the small Hobbit. 

"In your closet, tell me is it yours? Did it come from one of your adventures?" He asked, I loved my nephew he was like the son I never had. He reminded me a lot of myself when I was young.

"It was given to me by someone who loved me very much." I replied taking the fur from the small hobbit and wrapping it around myself. 

"What happened to him?"

"That's a long story, would you like me to tell it to you?"

"Oh yes! Please Aunty Bella?" His big blue eyes were pleading and I knew eventually I would have to tell him the story of the mountain.

"Alright come on and get in the living room and I'll tell you the story." I said and we walked into the living room where Frodo sat on my lap and I wrapped the fur around him too. 

"Well it all started ten years ago when a wizard came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go on an adventure. And then when I said no he sent thirteen dwarves to Bag End for a dinner party."

"Dwarves?!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes dwarves, that was when I met the man who gave me this and I'll never forget him. It really all started when he sang this song." I replied and started to sing.

_'Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_to dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_we must away ere break of day_

_to find our long forgotten gold_

 

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

"This was the story of how a dragon had taken their home Frodo and they needed me to help get it back. This is the story of the company of Thorin Oakenshield." I said and he listened to every word. I showed him my sword and even the oak tree I had planted that was from Mirkwood. 

"This Thorin, did you love him Aunt Bella?" Frodo asked when I finished telling the story.

"I did my little one, I'll never forget how much I loved him." I replied.

"Did you love him like my mama loved my papa?" He asked, I knew he missed them as well.

"I did, just like your mama loved your papa." I replied hugging him tight. "I miss him just as much too." 

"Don't be sad Aunt Bella, Thorin wouldn't like that." Frodo said and it made me giggle.

"I suppose you're right so how about we go do some planting and I'll tell you more stories?" 

"Alright." HE said and I smiled although I had lost Thorin I had someone to tell our tales to. I took the fur and hung it up. I would wear it much more now.

 

 


End file.
